Emily Hobbs in Aslan's Country
by xxhannahbananaxx
Summary: Emily Hobbs, the only daughter of Susan Pevensie, finds herself in Aslan's Country after discovering some old rings in her attic.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Narnia and all of its wonderful inhabitants belong to C.S. Lewis.  
  
Summary: Emily Hobbs finds herself in Aslan's Country after discovering old rings in her attic.  
  
Author's Note: After I read The Last Battle, I wondered what happened to Susan Pevensie. What was she thinking about Narnia? Did she come to believe in it again? Moreover, what events took place after The Last Battle? If you have not read the Chronicles of Narnia, especially The Last Battle, please do so before reading this. Enjoy!  
  
Emily Hobbs in Aslan's Country  
  
"There was a real railway accident," said Aslan softly. "Your father and mother and all of you are--as you used to call it in the Shadowlands-- dead. The term is over: the holidays have begun. The dream is ended: this is the morning." -Aslan, The Last Battle  
  
Prologue:  
August, 1949  
She stood alone, clad in black, before the four graves. Stooping down, she gently placed a rose on the foot of each grave; she owed them this, at least. If she had been with them on the accursed train, maybe she would be where they were-instead, she was all alone in the world. Her parents too, had died in the accident. Anyone she had ever loved and cared about-Were gone forever. And the one thing that remained of their memory, were those green and yellow rings that they had gone to fetch in London-the reason why her siblings, parents and Eustace were dead. After the accident, she had gone to get them, to destroy them. But, something had stopped her. some unearthly force had forbidden her to destroy them. So now they sat, untouched, in the very back of the attic, hidden away beneath old photographs. And they would remain there, she thought firmly.  
She couldn't bear to think of the place those rings would take her to. Narnia, they had called it when they were younger-she knew now that it had not been their imaginary game. It was much more than that.  
Susan Pevensie wanted nothing more than to forget about Narnia and everything that had to do with it. She vowed never ever to mention it again; Narnia only stirred up unwanted memories of her past. She was going to begin a new life. 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: All of this belongs to C.S. Lewis, except for Emily, who's mine. Please review!  
  
Chapter one  
  
What happened to Susan Pevensie after the railway accident? A very good question indeed.  
Susan Pevensie, while grieving over the loss of her beloved brothers and sister, met a man named Harry Hobbs and married him soon after. They had a daughter, and named her Emily Lucy (after Susan's dead sister) Hobbs. The rest is history.  
  
* * *  
  
Emily Lucy Hobbs was bored to death. It was the nearly the end of Christmas hols, and nothing was going right.  
First off, Emily's father, Harry Hobbs, had gone to America on a business trip. Emily, who was the sort who loved adventures and exciting happenings (her mum often said that she was very much like her late aunt Lucy, the one she'd been named after) was left alone with her mother at the house. Her friends, Catherine and Charlotte, had both gone away for the holidays. So, Emily felt completely alone and weary from traveling around with her mum for Christmas shopping.  
One rainy day, Emily decided that she should have at least a pretend adventure, whether or not her mother approved. Though, the only fascinating room in the house was the attic, so she would have to ask her mother for permission to venture in there.  
"Mummy," Emily said, approaching her mother in the study, "may I please play in the attic? Just for a bit, please?"  
Mrs. Hobbs' eye's flickered up from the morning paper. In Emily's opinion, she read too much, and never read anything but non-fiction. How very boring, Emily reflected disapprovingly.  
"And why, may I ask, would you want to play in a dusty old attic?" Her mother questioned, narrowing her eyes.  
Emily teetered on her heels for a moment before answering. "I, er. I was going to, erm, go on a. adventure?" Emily was hesitant at these words, as her mother got very sore at her when she mentioned "going on an adventure".  
However, this time Mrs. Hobbs seemed not to be angry-more like calm, yet slightly wary.  
"I suppose that's just what any eleven year old girl would want to do on a rainy day." Emily's mother said, even throwing in a smile-well, the corners of her mouth turned up a bit, anyway. "All right, go ahead Emily. Be back in time for lunch, please!" She called at Emily's retreating back.  
"Okay Mummy!"  
  
Emily sifted through the pile of old photographs. She hadn't meant to look through them-but she had stumbled upon an early picture of her mother in the pile, and had become immediately absorbed in old pictures of her aunt and uncles. Her aunt Lucy looked almost exactly like Emily-that intrigued her even further.  
Emily moved a picture aside, and beneath it, on the very bottom of the box. was a green ring. And lying right beside it was another ring, this one a golden yellow. And next to that there was yet another green ring. Why, there were golden and green rings occupying the entire bottom of the box! How curious, Emily thought, cocking her head.  
She extended her hand slowly, cautiously. and enclosed it on a yellow ring, then-  
Emily wasn't in her attic anymore 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Silence enveloped around Emily; still silence. Time seemed to have stopped. The earth itself felt like it was falling beneath her feet.  
The light fell softly into. it seemed to be water she was in? It certainly felt like she was floating in water. Particles roamed with no destination in the water's bleak light. It was all very confusing for Emily.  
Incredulous, Emily splashed from the liquid (it was indeed water). Where am I? Was the first question she asked herself.  
Emily seemed to be in an enormous wood, as still and silent as the water had been. Several other pools littered the ground in various sizes, and would have spread out beyond the horizon, if there had been one.  
The yellow ring (and also a green one, which had probably been touching the yellow one) was sprawled on the ground. Emily realized that they must have brought her here; talk about mad ideas. The yellow one probably brought her into the wood, and the green one would probably bring her back home.  
So Emily clued out that if she touched the green ring, she would be taken home. Although, she thought, I was looking for an adventure.  
She decided not to chance it, however. After all, this place could be very dangerous, although it didn't quite look it; and her mum was sure to have kittens when she found Emily gone.  
Emily seized the green ring in her fist, but nothing happened. No water enclosed her.  
Perplexed, Emily thought for a moment. "I know," she said, thinking aloud. "The green ring is for the same purpose as the yellow one. So if. the pools must me there for a reason, so. Maybe if I jump into the pool I came from-that one right over there, I think it was-it will take me back home!"  
Emily made a running start, and leaped into the water. The water remained shallow, not at all deep like it had been before.  
Emily picked up her skirt, trudged from the pool and sat down on the dry grass. Well¸ she figured, if I can't go back by touching the green ring, and if I can just jump into the pool, then.. Maybe if I touch the ring and jump in, then I can go home!  
Hoping beyond hope that her theory was right, Emily stuffed the yellow ring into her pocket using her sleeve. Clasping the green ring tightly in one hand, Emily jumped into the nearest pool. To her delight, Emily felt herself sinking deep into the water, the liquid seeping into her already soaking clothes.  
  
Once out of the water, Emily gazed confusedly at her surroundings. This was not her attic, not even England-this didn't even seem to be earth.  
  
Off in the distance, Emily heard horns blowing. The noise became louder and louder. Before Emily had time to flee, seven horses came into view.  
The leader of the group approached Emily. "Who are you, Stranger?"  
Emily was hesitant to answer. "P-please, Sir. I d-don't know w- where I am."  
"We are in Aslan's country." said the man, gesturing toward the woods around them. Emily felt that this did not clear matters up in the least, as she had no clue as to where and what Aslan's country was. The man continued, ignoring Emily's questioning glance. "The country beyond the end of the world. Now," he said, addressing his men, "We shall take her to the high king Peter."  
"Get on." The man said to Emily, who didn't need telling twice.  
  
Soon they arrived at the high king's palace-it was separated from the other houses, which were located down the mountain. Emily thought it odd that, from a height, all the houses and buildings looked like England.  
"I need to see the high king Peter, please." The man said to the front guard, after they had all left the horses in the stables or out to roam and graze. Emily was being held onto by one of the horsemen; it hurt badly, as his grasp was very firm, and Emily's arm writhed beneath his, struggling to come loose. The man slipped inside, and returned moments later.  
"Come with me." He said to Emily, pulling her inside as well.  
At the end of the hall sat a man in green robes who must have been the high king-he certainly didn't look like a king. He appeared to be very young with an absence of lines on his face; he had an adventurous look mingling in his face, and Emily thought that he looked to be a generally kind person. He also wasn't sitting at a thrown, but at a chair at a table. Even in all this, he looked like a king.  
"Please, do come in." he said pleasantly.  
"She wouldn't say her name and she seemed suspicious, so I brought her here, Sir." The horseman said, looking proud for doing so.  
"Good work, Beagle. You may go back to you're horses now, if you'd like." said the king.  
Once the man called Beagle had left, Emily sat down in a chair across from the high king.  
"Please, what is your name?" he inquired.  
Emily, through all her confusion, felt the need to answer. "My name is Emily, Sir. Emily Lucy Hobbs. But I'm afraid I don't know where I am. The horseman told me that this is Aslan's country, but. I've never heard of any such place."  
The high king seemed to understand. "You come from earth, then?"  
Emily nodded, wondering where in the-universe-was Aslan's country. "If I'm not on earth, where am I?"  
The king seemed to be thinking of a way to answer this. "This isn't really a planet-Emily, correct?-it is merely a different place than England. You see, down there, at the bottom of the mountain?" He extended a hand and tugged at the curtains. Far, far below them, was the town that Emily had thought looked extraordinarily like England. Even the clock tower, Big Ben, seemed to be there.  
"That," the king continued, "is England, but in another place and time. You see, long ago, there were more countries here. There was Narnia, Calormen, Archenland, and many islands on the sea. This world, unlike earth, is flat, not round. And if you sailed beyond the end of the world, you would come into Aslan's country, where we are now.  
"Long ago, I came into Narnia from earth; my sisters, my brother and I-and we had many adventures here. But that's a different story."  
Emily was surprised that he had come into Narnia from earth. "How did you get into Narnia?"  
Smiling at her interest, the high king said, "Through a wardrobe. My sister Lucy found it, and at first the rest of us didn't believe her."  
"I'm named after my aunt Lucy," said Emily, now completely wondrous. "My mother said that I was like her, so she made Lucy my second name."  
It was the king's turn to be fascinated. "Who is your mother?"  
"Susan Pevensie," Emily said, curious as to why the king had asked. Before she could say anything, the king had paled noticeably, and said:  
"Susan Pevensie? Susan was my sister!"  
Emily puzzled over this before she stuttered, dumbstruck, "But-but- then you're-dead!" 


End file.
